Chase/Gallery
*Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pups a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save Three Little Pigs *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save Old Trusty *Pups Save a Pony *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Bear-ly Save Danny *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *All Star Pups! *Pups Save Sports Day *Pups in a Jam *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Get Growing *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups Get Skunked *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Parroting Pups *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save a Teeny Penguin *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Critters *Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Mission PAW: Royally Spooked *Pups Save Monkey-dinger *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Party with Bats *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save the Runaway Kitties *Pups Save Tiny Marshall *Pups Chill Out *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a City Kitty *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue *Pups Save the Mail *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Francois the Penguin *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save a Pinata *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save Big Paw *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Sunken Sloop *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Go for the Gold *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save the Butterflies *Pups Save an Underground Chicken *Pups Save the Bookmobile *Pups Save Heady Humdinger *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save a Popped Top *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Pups Save a Duck Pond *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Pups Save an Upset Elephant *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer IMG 875852583192561.jpeg Chase and the Nick.PNG Chasehjj.png Badge-Chase.PNG Paw-patrolryder and chase.png Pawpatrol.jpeg Canon.png 1453281 492954444151385 1146458087 n.png|'Super Smart Chase' 02 Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg Chasebulebackground.jpeg|Chase is on the case chasehjj.png Chasooo.PNG e63fc16a5779d511b9ee340fc5499feb.png A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png 1471739 546867165426779 983503563 n.png espanyoughl.png chase 02.png Page 12.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 9.jpg Page 8.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 1.jpg Page 0.jpg 10570479 625625207550974 174815305999871171 n.png|Chase gets a new look 10659445 637763853003776 674389458431061944 n.png 10614114 662536090526552 5868536948017494399 n.png Chase racer.jpg 10730909 670394416407386 5378008982828892810 n.png 10801908 689497104497117 2591274560564777614 n.png MarshallSkye&Chase.png 10865867 693365527443608 4709191506179648423 o.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Animation Pups.png PAW Patrol Animation Chase and Everest.png PAW Patrol Spy Chase Draft Render.png Pp-characterart-chase.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase Winter Snow.png PAW Patrol Chase with the Baby Walrus Pup Winter 1.png PAW Patrol Chase with the Baby Walrus Pup Winter 2.png PAW Patrol Super Spy Chase Running.png PAW Patrol Chase Standard.png BadgeChase.png PAW Patrol Updated Banner.jpg chase on a chair rrh6.jpg|Chase about to have his hair styled chase drey.jpg chase to the rescue 96a23.jpg cross country pups df9y.jpg PAW Group-004.jpg paw4.jpg character-spot-meet-chase-16x9.jpg Pic-chase.png 100080835-961362-PawPatrol_Series_1440x1080.jpg SPOT_pawpatrol-512f9518e4.jpg chasepup1.jpg PawPatrol-Product-Banner.jpg 7621b80f-589f-442d-b2b4-50418ebf0a19_650051_CUSTOM.jpg 643x0w.jpg pawpatrol-missions.jpg Videos_updated.png Fire Chase.JPG|link=In fire outfit Chas.jpg Mighty Pups.jpg Frf34f34f4.jpg Chase PNG.png Category:Fully Protected Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries